


Fun in Hamburg

by Lissy (Alicia_H)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-31
Updated: 2007-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_H/pseuds/Lissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "firsts" challenge at Cellar Full of Boys.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fun in Hamburg

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "firsts" challenge at Cellar Full of Boys.

I piled the pillows up and sat back against them, trying to get comfortable. Paul had moved down the bed. He swallowed, licking his lips and looking at me anxiously yet again, trying to get his nerves together. I understood. This was scary for me too and I wasn't the one who, to put it bluntly, had to have another bloke's dick in his mouth for this to work. When I met Paul on the bus, I'd never have imagined we'd be in a situation like this.

I closed my eyes, waiting. I expected someone to walk in and for him to jump away and deny that we were up to anything queer, in spite of the fact we were alone in the room with no clothes on and, if I'm honest, slightly drunk. Or he might say he couldn't go through with it and we'd laugh about it and be embarrassed and go off to our own beds and sleep. Or try to, at any rate. I doubted, even with how tired I’d felt earlier that I’d be able to get to sleep after the let down I was expecting.

I was still waiting for something to happen. I felt Paul move and I wondered if he was getting up but when I opened my eyes I saw he had his head down. What I hadn't expected was the feel of his mouth or the low moan that escaped me as it dawned on me that Paul was actually going to go through with it. And it seemed he was going to do it quite well. My hand found it's way to Paul's head, weaving my fingers through his hair as I moaned louder. I hadn't expected to enjoy it this much, either. I'd thought I'd be too embarrassed or, frankly, that Paul would be rubbish. As it turned out he was very good, not that I had anything to compare it too. That's Paul for you, I thought, always full of surprises.

I wanted to shout his name but somehow I managed not to. It wouldn't really have mattered with the music blasting away downstairs. I wondered vaguely if we sounded that bad, all thump-thump-thump and mach shau, but then my thoughts went back to Paul and what he was doing. He kept  
getting better. I knew it wouldn't be long before...

I felt it coming and by the time I knew it, it was too late. It had been over so fast it was almost disappointing. Almost, but not entirely. Paul got the beer, drank some and passed it to me.

“What are you going to do then?”

I leaned towards Paul and whispered in graphic detail exactly what I wanted to do to him, adding, “But I don't think we've got time for that.”

“Pity.” Paul winked, adding, “Maybe we can try and fit it in next time.”

I raised an eyebrow and asked wryly, “What's this about a next time?”  



End file.
